


Accidental revelation

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidental Revelation, But oops it did, Confession, M/M, Zoo, clumsy, school au, that wasn't supposed to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Rogue visits Sting's house for a sleepover, but things turn out to be a bit different...





	

“Rogue, would you like to go to the zoo with me this Saturday?”

This was the question that Rogue had been trying to grasp since his best friend and classmate actually took the initiative to ask. They had gone out together so many times, as they were friends since they were eight years old, but this one was different. The events that took place a few days before that fateful question couldn’t possibly be considered as “usual behavior among friends”. And both of them knew it. Maybe this was the chance to clear things up a bit, because this situation was too serious to ignore. 

The previous weekend exposed many secrets that the two kept aside, when Rogue had his standard sleepover at Sting’s house, which was something that happened at least once a month. The black-haired boy wouldn’t dare to miss the opportunity to be close to his “friend”, but at the same time suffered from the restrictions of such a relationship with him. He couldn’t hug him, kiss him, or show affection towards him, because that would be considered inappropriate among two classmates of the same sex, let alone that they shared a long-term friendship.

The boys spent their weekend as usual, with playing videogames and going out for a run as their main activities. It was pretty convenient that, no matter how much they’d grown over the years, they still had a few things in common that helped them maintain a connection of this level. After they goofed off for a while, they thought it was time to sleep. They prepared their futons and laid next to each other, that was a habit that never stopped, and they turned off the lights, leaving only a reading lamp on for the time that they would spend discussing. That was their favorite part of the whole weekend, as they could share anything they wanted to with their best friend. Well, almost anything.

Complete darkness in the room, not even a single beam of light giving a visual into their eyes, and Sting fell asleep. Rogue couldn’t help but think about him, about the entire day they spent together, about their current distance that tempted him more and more every second that passed by. The fact that his best friend and crush was only a few inches away from touching him, and he would be able to caress his hair and kiss his neck and…fuck! He immediately got up and rushed to the bathroom before his situation became any more obvious. 

Sting woke up. The feeling of emtiness beside him made him wonder where his friend might have gone and, out of complete curiosity, he went off to find him. The bathroom light was easy to spot inside the dark hallway of his house but, as he approached the door, he heard Rogue’s silent moans coming out.  _What the…_

“Rogue? Are you okay in there?” 

“I-I’m fine! Just go back to your room!” That was the moment when everything changed. An entire week passed and, even though they had common classes and saw each other in the school hallways, they didn’t exchange a single word. The black-haired boy wanted to be swallowed by the ground after his friend found out how he could get turned on by him. This was believed to be the end of their valuable friendship as they both knew it, or so he thought. 

This event was what led the blond make this suggestion, to spend their Saturday at the zoo. This could release the tension, clear some things up. It could even lead to the best possible outcome, which was…

They had planned to meet up at the entrance of the zoo, since they both wanted to avoid the awkwardness of riding the bus together. It would be far less painful to talk while watching cute animals doing silly things and not so cute animals doing sillier things. That’s how they ended up walking right next to each other in complete silence, with Rogue pretending to take photos and Sting contemplating the life-or-death issue of talking to his best friend about the way he saw this whole situation. And so he made the first step. 

“Rogue, let’s talk.”  


“Um, let me just take a few more pictures-”   


“Don’t avoid this conversation. It’s going to happen eventually either you want it or not.”  


“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  


“Before I share my thoughts with you on this matter, I need to ask one question. The reason why you were hard the other day, was it me?”  


“Well, um, I mean,” he covered his face with his hands as an attempt to hide his embarrassment, “yes. Yes you were… I know this must be weird for you, because your friend just turned out to like guys… But-”  


“That’s all I needed to know.” The way that Sting said these words was so absolute, that made Rogue’s eyes widen in desperation that he had lost his best friend forever, and nothing would stay the same. “Before making your own conclusions, let me just say something. I like you too. Well, my feelings for you certainly are more than a simple attraction, as we’ve been friends for so long and I can actually say that I love you. I’ve been meaning to tell you about it for a while, but I kept delaying it out of fear that you might never see me as a friend again. What do you say, would you like to try being in a relationship with me?” 

This was all it took for Rogue to fall into Sting’s arms and press his lips against his. The long-awaited moment of passion had finally arrived for the two of them, and it was time to develop it into something new. 

_This was the beginning of everything…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
